The Moon watches me
by Hakuya
Summary: Yeah so, Ruby flips out because of the hallway she just cleaned and grabs a kitchen knife and its pretty funny. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Yue sat there, on the top of the English mansion. The moon was only a quarter full with the clouds curling around it like a half eaten orb in the sky. He sat there, staring into the glowing ball. He closed his eyes only to be interrupted by a flaming blast, flying past his face. He looked down to the ground and saw Kerberos and Spinel fighting once again. One blast after another destroying stone walls, statues, and near by trees and objects. Yue glared down at the two childish beasts with his ice like eyes. Kerberos flew into the sky in the way of Yue, teasing the black, butterfly winged beast on the ground. Spinel shot a dark blue blast at his feline target with anger. Kerberos dodged it easily but did not stop it; the ball of energy flew right for the angel on the roof. Yue stood to his feet extending his arms, bringing out his large bow and arrow. Seeing the bow and arrow made Kerberos and Spinel know they were in for it big time. Yue released the light blue arrow at the heart of the energy ball causing it to get knocked off its path, and sending it into the garden. The quite large explosion was soon to be noticed by Master Eli, which was not a good thing. The four-legged creations watched the burning garden with wide eyes and then looked up at Yue giving off a death glare. They quickly blamed each other, yelling up a storm and continued to scratch and bite one another. Yue deeply sighed and stretched out his wings, taking to the air in one giant leap. He landed on the steps of the mansion and opened the large doors.  
  
Inside, Ruby Moon was cleaning away with her duster; the wide hallway was spotless because of her work. He walked past the maroon hair, butterfly girl and into the study where Sakura, Li, and Master Eli were having tea.  
  
Eli looked up from his cup to the back of the room where Yue stood. "Welcome, Yue." Sakura and Li turned around and saw Yue behind them as well.  
  
"Yue! How are you enjoying your visit?" Sakura said with tea in hand.  
  
Yue nodded slightly, "I am enjoying it, thank you."  
  
Li just sat there staring at Yue and looked back in front of Eli. A blast came from the hallway and screaming rang through the mansion. Everyone looked out the door from the study to see flashes of light in every direction. Kerberos and Spinel zipped by as fast as they could, being shot down by red jolts of energy.  
  
Ruby Flew past them firing and yelling at the top of her lungs. "I worked all day cleaning that hallway! Get back here and fix it! I want it back to the way it was!"  
  
Eli smiled taking another sip out of his teacup. "Like they never left, isn't that right. Yue?"  
  
Yue closed his blue silted eyes, "Yes…"  
  
"Would you please?" Eli said with his soft sounding voice.  
  
"Very well," Yue said walking out of the study and into the charcoal color hallway. He spread his white velvet wings and flew the trail of broken vases, ripped paintings, and giant burning holes in the walls. As he soared through the hallway getting closer and closer to the screams and crashing noises, he passed the tall windows with the moon staring through the glass, and watching his every move.  
  
Yue flashed around a corner to see Kerberos and Spinel pined up against the wall not moving and very scared. He looked over to see Ruby walking out of the kitchen with a kitchen knife in her hand. There were flames of anger coming from her eyes as she stepped closer and closer to the two furry statues.  
  
"T-Take is easy, Ruby!" Kerberos said waving his paws back and forth frantically.  
  
"Well, she is not going to hurt me, I am like her best friend." Spinel said calming down and starting to walk away.  
  
Ruby turned the kitchen knife towards Spinel, "don't…move…" She said as her hand was now shaking. Spinel looked at the knife and slowly walked back next to Kerberos. "You are going to pay…for what a mess you made…now…I have to clean it…all over again…" She crept even closer to Kerberos and Spinel. They could not get any closer to the wall, unless they blasted it.  
  
Yue's eyes widened at the sight of Ruby with the sharp object of death. He ran over to Ruby grabbing the arm with the knife, "Ruby Moon! Just calm down!" He fought with her strength long enough for Kerberos and Spinel to run back down the hallway.  
  
Ruby jerked her arm away and ran after the two, "GET BACK HERE!!!" She screamed now taking to the air at top speed.  
  
She landed in front of the study where the three sat visiting. She could sense the two hallway wrecking snobs in the room.  
  
Eli looked up at Ruby with his dark blue eyes and asked her kindly, "Is there anything wrong, Ruby?"  
  
Ruby looked back and forth in the room, walking around and around without a sight of them, "No…" She said still looking. She could not stand walking around like an idiot trying to find the biggest things in the house. She looked strait up to the ceiling and saw the two clawing to the top. "AH-HA!" 


	2. Together Once Again prt. 2

Kerberos and Spinel looked strait down at Ruby with large eyes spotting the knife in her hands. Ruby launched herself into the air screaming like a wild man towards the two unfortunate pair. They grabbed onto each other screaming, falling from the ceiling and landing on Master Eli's desk smashing it into little pieces.  
  
Eli calmly took his teacup off of the desk right before it had turned into a new stack of firewood. He smiled lightly at Sakura and Li as they almost fell out of their chairs in horror.  
  
Ruby caught herself right before smashing into the ceiling and flew back down at the two. Kerberos and Spinel screamed once more and ran off of the pile of broken wood back out into the hallway.  
  
Ruby zipped out into the hallway, but unfortunately crashing into Yue, who was walking back to the study. The knife fell out of her hand and slipped under a chair next to the door. She jolted up and began to feel the floor for her weapon of destruction. Yue, very dizzy, stood up from where he landed holding his head. He started walking only to knock into Ruby as she was on her hands and knees and fell once again. The poor dizzy angel was having another one his off days.  
  
Ruby looked over her shoulder and gently pushed Yue off her back. Yue fell off to his side with that cold icy look that he always had. Ruby continued her search crawling on the floor. She turned around and was in front of Yue's feet. She looked up at his and noticed that he was holding the kitchen knife.  
  
She jumped up and reached out for the blade on a stick smiling, "Oh! You found it!" Yue looked right into Ruby's eyes and pulled the knife away from her hands. "Yue! Give it to me!" Ruby yelled as she reached higher and higher for the knife.  
  
Yue moved his hand up higher and higher to get the knife away from her evil grasp. "No, Ruby, you are not going to hurt anyone with this." Yue said with his cold solid voice, which made Ruby slow down every time she heard it.  
  
Ruby floated into the air and grabbed hold of part of the handle. It was a tug-of-war with the knife between Yue and Ruby. They put all of their might into pulling the knife in different directions. Eli, Sakura, and Li sat in the study looking out into the hallway watching the endless war between Yue and Ruby.  
  
"I will come into your room in the night and cut off that long rag coming from your head if you don't give me that right now!"  
  
Yue glared at her and yanked even harder to shake it lose from her grasp, "Its not a rag, its my hair, and I don't sleep at night. Besides, you like it."  
  
Ruby froze for a second loosening her grip on the sharp object, "Nonsense!"  
  
Yue pulled the knife away from Ruby causing her to fly over his head and fly out of the large doors and onto the patio outside. He walked over to the large doors looking down at Ruby and closed them and locking them tightly.  
  
Ruby rose to her feet and started pounding on the door. She heard a voice coming from the rose bushes that were not destroyed yet. She turned around and blew the bush away reveling Kerberos and Spinel.  
  
"YOU!" She yelled out so that all of England could hear her.  
  
Inside the mansion, Yue walked back to the kitchen and placed the knife down on the counter. He turned around and walked back down the hallway past the tall windows. He looked out them to see the moon looking down upon him smiling with a light glow. Yue gazed into the light of the half eaten moon. A jolt of red light passed through the window with Kerberos and Spinel flying as fast as they could away from the dozens of lasers about to claim their lives with Ruby following closely. As Yue saw this, he sighed deeply and walked back outside and back onto the roof. 


End file.
